Happy birthday, Yuri
by LilettLenz
Summary: -Feliz cumpleaños, Katsudon.- [VictuRi] [Completo]


Realmente no necesitaba tener una ceremonia en esos momentos, ni mucho menos estar rodeado por la cantidad de personas que en esos instantes se presentaban en su casa de Hasetsu.  
Yuri resopló y dio una pequeña mordida a sus labios, ahora secos por el cambio de clima entre Rusia y Japón, aun se veía sentado en las puertas de embarque en el aeropuerto de sheremetyevo junto a sus maletas y el pañolero con forma de Makkachin en una de sus manos.

Tal cual había dicho Viktor, Aeroflot lo hacía esperar de nuevo, y eso le hacía ponerse más nervioso de lo que él quería estar. Viktor hace apenas unas horas le había llamado y pidiéndole los detalles a Yuri, ya que no quería enterarse por alguien más, si no de su propia boca, según le había dicho mediante la línea telefónica, le comenzó a detallar la clasificación. JJ había quedado en primer lugar con su música atrayente y él, un poco más emocionado y calmado gracias a la ayuda de Yakov, quedo en segundo lugar, tomando consigo la plata, y dejando a Yurio en tercero ya que un pequeño tropiezo en su rutina, le hizo bajarle sus puntos.

–Eso es genial, Yuri. –le dijo a través del celular, rebozando de alegría. – Aquí también todo está tranquilo, makkachín ya ha sido dado de alta. – Viktor suspiró, desesperezándose con esas palabras y sintiendo un alivio inexplicable, haciendo a Yuri tranquilizarse ya que el mensaje corto que le habia dado antes de su presentación, con un "Makkachin vive" fue algo procupante.

Pero esta vez, sin dejarse ganar por los nervios, y dejando de lado la muerte de su primera mascota, pudo recomponerse.

—Viktor, llegaré a casa por la noche.

—Claro, son once horas de vuelo hasta aqui, pero si aun sigues mensajeando significa que Aeroflot sigue con su maravillosa tardanza. —dijo con un deje de molestia, ya que él ya había sentido en carne propia la impuntualidad de esa aerolinea. —No se puede hacer nada, Yuri—

Con algo de melancolia, Yuri solo pudo asentir, realmente Viktor no se habia enterado de que, el dia en que debería llegar con mas puntualidad a su casa, y pasarla con su familia era justo ese. Yuri se apartó por un momento del celular que llevaba entre sus manos y lanzó un gruñido, maldiciendose por no decirle a su entrenador que ese dia, era su cumpleaños.

Decidiendose por fin, en decirle aunque sea de forma rápida esa fecha, el aviso que lanzaba la aerolínea por el megáfono del aeropuerto le hizo espabilarse, escuchando la corta frase que Viktor tenia para él, en el aire.

—Adiós, Viktor. Ya embarco, nos vemos en Hasetsu.

—Espera, Yur- — la llamada fue cortada, y el teléfono fue depositado en los bolsillos de su maleta.

Yuri corrió con maleta en mano y Makkachin en otro, abordando el avión y según indicaciones de la _hostess_ , apagando cualquier sonido durante las primeras horas de viaje. Yuri realizó lo que le indicaron y después de escuchar los procedimientos de vuelo, y preguntándose de que serviría los cinturones si en caso el avión se estrellara, divagando en su cabeza, se apoyo en el asiento y decidió dormir, dejando un mensaje claro en su cabeza, cuando llegara, le diría a Viktor la fecha de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Viktor se sentía absorto, mirando aún el teléfono que llevaba en mano y la tonada que salía de este, indicándole fuera de servicio. Sintiéndose preocupado y sin haberle dado tiempo de disculparse por no haber estado ahí a su lado, Viktor cayó de rodillas en su futón, aún no podía perdonarse haber hecho caso a Yuri y haberlo dejado solo, aunque también haya estado preocupado por Makkachin y haber agradecido que haya llegado a su lado.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, el sonido de la madera del piso le hizo despertar. Hiroko entró a la habitación, hablándole con calma e indicándole que podía hacer el uso de las aguas termales ya que la limpieza había finalizado.

Corto ni perezoso, tomo sus cosas y siguió el camino que los pasos de la dueña de Yutopia había dejado tras él, siguió sus pasos hasta ir primero por la sala, encontrando a Minako, quien con prisa y felicidad decoraba la entrada.

—¡Viktor! ¿Quiéres ayudarnos a colgar estas pancartas?

Viktor, extrañado por la alegria que la castaña y antigua profesora de Yuri mostraba, no pudo evitar mirar lo que decían cada una de las largas pancartas que estaban decoradas de papel de colores.

—Minako, ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Yuri?

—¿No te lo ha dicho, eh? Es mañana, Viktor, mañana.

Viktor alzó una de sus cejas, y sonrió con aquella gracia que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que la mujer, se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal en aquella expresión.

—No es que él no haya querido decirte, siempre tiene dudas, y esta es una de ellas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en colgarlas? Además Yuri me ha dicho por teléfono que llegaría mañana en la noche, quizás…

Minako no le dejo terminar, deteniéndolo con la palma de la mano, y viéndole con el rostro cabizbajo, no pudiendo creer lo que decía. –Después de cinco años y ¿él no va a llegar a su cumpleaños número veinticuatro?

–Dije en la noche, pero no sé cuánto se podría demorar el avión, pero ¿Qué tal si? –siguió hablando en voz baja Nikiforov, dejando a la bailarina un poco confusa hasta que de sus labios salió una sonrisa, esas palabras que le había dicho Viktor, y el pequeño plan caprichoso que estaba realizando, sabía que harían el cumpleaños de Yuri el mejor de todos.

* * *

Para Yuri era muy difíciles los vuelos largos, cansado y con maletas en manos se dedicó a lo único que podría hacer en esos momentos, revisar el reloj y tratar de llamar un taxi que lo llevara con rapidez hasta su hogar, dándose un baño y festejando los escasos minutos que le quedaba de su cumpleaños con su familia.

–Son las once, si tomo un taxi desde aquí hasta las aguas termales, quizás en una hora podría llegar. –Trató de darse ánimos, tocando su cabeza con desesperación y hablando en voz baja sus negativos pensamientos. –Sí, quizás si llegue a tiempo, tan solo debo lla…–

Quiso seguir hablando pero sus ojos se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto dejándolo anonadado, viéndolo con extrañeza y sorpresa. No podía creer que Viktor lo estaría esperando en el aeropuerto, a las tantas de la noche y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de pronto sus pies corrieron solos, percatándose de qué justamente, si él estaba ahí por él, porque quizás quería ser el primero en felicitarlo en persona por su medalla y por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Dejando las maletas tiras a pocos metro de él, se tiró, o mejor dicho, abarco todo el cuerpo de Viktor con sus brazos, haciéndole incapaz de moverse y solo dejando que su abrazo sea más familiar.

–Ya estoy en casa, Viktor.

–Bienvenido, Yuri. –le susurró cerca al oído, haciéndole dar un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y dándose cuenta del lugar donde estaban, alejándose con rapidez, y volviendo a su equipaje olvidado, tomándolo de regreso, volvió a estar en frente de su entrenador.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yuri, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?

– ¡Ah! ¡Y-o es que, verás…–Tartamudeo, –¡Lo siento, Vitya!

Dejo escapar su nombre en ruso.

Viktor rio, y tomándolo de la mano, guiándole hasta el coche que estaba aparcado a un extremo del aeropuerto, le ayudo a colocar sus maletas y a mini Makkachin en las sillas traseras, lo invitó a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

–No sabía que habías traído tu auto.

–No lo traje, lo compré aquí, –sonrió de nueva cuenta, viendo los ojos casi salidos de las orbitas de Yuri. – Estoy mintiendo, lo he alquilado. –dijo, dejando que así, Yuri recupere sus sentidos.

–Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos. –Yuri asintió con la cabeza, quedándose en silencio y dejando que Viktor condujera. –Yuri, ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

– ¿¡Qué?!–se sorprendió de la pregunta que le había lanzado, volteando su rostro hacia los cristales y evitando la vista de Viktor que estaba fija en el frente pero en algunos segundo la desviaba hacia el retrovisor. –Yo, y-o no he pensado en nada, aún en nada.

–Ya veo, –soltó el poco aire que estaba conteniendo por la espera, –y yo que estaba esperando que me dijeras lago, quiero salir con Yuri, quiero tocar a Yuri, quiero volver a besar a Yuri.

–Tú no puedes volver a hacerlo. –

–Por eso te lo pregunte, Yuri, te pregunte si querías salir conmigo, ¿qué tal ser tu novio? Por mi está bien eso.

La mano de Yuri tembló y negó con la cabeza, esta vez viendo el rostro de Viktor y la luz que de los faroles que le enfocaba los mechones alvinos. – Eso lo hiciste por impulso. Solo quisiste sorprenderme, es lo que me dijiste.

–Estaba mintiendo.

–Mentiroso.

–Solo una vez más

Yuri se quedo en silencio, no podía contestar a ello, tragando saliva y dando hondos respiros, continuo ignorándolo el resto del camino. En realidad no quería caer de nuevo en ello, no podía contestar porque en realidad no sabía que era lo que podía sentir por Viktor, no era idiota, como para no saber que quizás estaba muy enamorado de él, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para decir a ciencia cierta que lo que sentía era algo más fuerte, y no solo atracción física. Y Yuri no podía permitírselo, no quería hacerlo, hasta que pudiera arreglar sus sentimientos por Viktor, no podía contestarle.

Yuri, sintiendo qué el carro comenzaba a avanzar con más lentitud, y dirigiendo su mirada a la calle, se percató que ya estaban próximos a las aguas terminales, miró la hora al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y cerca de las doce a solo quince minutos para que acabará su aniversario de nacimiento, el auto paró y ambos sin saber qué hacer, estuvieron por unos segundos en medio del silencio.

Aquello no podía durar mucho, ya que Viktor, un poco distanciado de él, decidió en adelantarse y entrar a casa. Yuri, ahora soltando un respiró mucho más profundo antes de entrar tan bien hasta el genkan, y las luces apagadas, saludo a la nada.

–Estoy en casa.

Y el eco del lugar le preocupo, dirigiendo su mirada al fono de la entrada y los zapatos de Viktor bajo él, dejó los suyos al lado, caminando con atención hasta la habitación contigua, sin esperar lo que estaba tras él.

Viktor estaba frente a él, y la escasa luz que los alumbraba, gracias a unas chispas que salían de colillas artificiales, le dejo pasmado. Viktor estaba con una sonrisa frente a él y con lo que podía notar, un pastel con el tema musical de su coreografía oficial, en medio de _"Yuri on ice"_ estaba debajo, en unas pequeña pero legible letra, hechas con plateado y letras cursivas, _"¿Would you be mine?"_ asombrado, y sin poder decir nada, Yuri contuvo las lágrimas.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Katsudon. –le dirigió Viktor una nueva sonrisa y dejando el pastel en la mesa frente a él. Yuri no supo que hacer, llevando hacia su rostro sus manos para evitar soltar una palabras, sintiendo que Nikiforov se acercaba a él con calma antes que dieran las doce del día siguiente, lo tomó de las manos frías, y las quito de su camino, apoyándolo hasta su pecho y con otra de sus manos, levantarle un poco la quijada, y viendo los ojos llorosos de Yuri, se acercó más.

–Y..o no, Viktor. –el mencionado esperó hasta que Yuri decidiera su respuesta, viendo sus labios resecos y unas pequeñas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos. Yuri le indicaba que había aceptado, y con solo un movimiento de cabeza y tratando esta vez de escapar de su mirada, junto sus frentes, y con unas últimas palabras, acalló sus labios.

– _YA lyublyu tebya*_

 _– YA takzhe_

* * *

Y ahora Yuri se preguntaba, a las diez y cuarto para ser exactos, qué hacia en la cama de Viktor.

Se intento desesperezar con sus manos, tratando de frotar sus ojos, pero algo frió le rozó, viéndolo con atención pero aún no podía identificarlo, no fue sino hasta que se coloco los lentes que yacían en la mesa la lado de la cama, lo vio con sorpresa, un anillo estaba en su mano, uno de plata y sin ningún artilugio adicional.

Dándose la vuelta hacia donde estaba Viktor, quien lo veía con los ojos abiertos, y dándole un rápido beso en los labios le enseño uno igual al que él ahora poseía.

Yuri pudo haberse abalanzado sobre él, o morir de vergüenza en esos momentos, pero antes de todo eso, las puerta de entrada sonaron con fuerza, varias voces se oían desde el genkan y se sintió desilusionado. Realmente en esos momentos no necesitaba una ceremonia tardía ni mucho menos estar rodeado de personas. Ahora solo quería disfrutar aquello que tenia entre sus brazos, y esa única persona que necesitaba era, Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

 _¡HB, Yuri!_

 _Nice to meet ya!_

 _Voy a llorar, no llegué a tiempo, pero la intención vale, además quise que saliera como me gustaba xD._

 _Nada más, para los que leen, muchas gracias y que tengan ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año!_

 _Quizás me venga con algo en el cumpleaños de Viktor, solo quizás xD_

**– _YA lyublyu tebya* =te quiero_

 _– YA takzhe= yo tambien._

 _Bye, bye!_


End file.
